The children of Fang
by TheEverythingGirl368
Summary: Fang and Max are pregnant, and Iggy and Ella are too... but are Fang and Iggy up for the challenge? And are Ella and Max prepared enough? Warning: EXTREMELY adorable Fax and Eggy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HOWDY! Sorry, I really have NO idea where that came from…NO offense to southerners! Anyway, I gave this story to my friend who we call Fang ( he hasn't read the series like the rest f us have so he probably thinks we are all crazy, the rest of my friends and I.) for Christmas and all I got was an eyeroll and "Why, do I have to be a so****_ fatherly_****?" haha, he thinks it was about him… Anyway… Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, you would know it, because I probably would have screamed it at you with a bull-horn. But no, James Patterson does. And also I do not think he owns a bull-horn. But you never know…**

Chapter One

Max's POV

I heaved myself into the rocking chair in the nursery. I sighed. Fang walked in silently and placed his hand on my now huge stomach. This is a lot harder than I thought… but I remember how I had wanted this. How 6 months ago I had cried and begged Fang for a baby. I had felt lonely since the flock had moved out and it was just me and Fang. I wanted a baby so bad, but he wasn't so sure. But when I convinced him, it was go time, and we tried for what seemed like forever. But when we found out, I could tell that he was happy. And Ella and Iggy were a just month ahead of us as far as pregnancies go. Except for Ella was never sick and still went everywhere. I, on the other hand, was always sick, everyday and every day I stayed at home unless I really had to go somewhere. Which was usually the store, shopping for baby stuff with Ella, Fang, and Iggy.

I sat there with my eyes closed and Fangs strong hand on my stomach. I'm pretty sure the happiest day of his life was when he could first feel the baby kicking. I had felt it for the first time about 2 weeks before he could and now whenever he could he liked to just lie there with his hand on my stomach as the baby pounded away at my insides. He laughed quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling. "What, is he doing somersaults in there?" he chuckled. I laughed "Pretty close." There was a silence. "Does it hurt?" he whispered suddenly. I looked at him and took his hand. "Sometimes, but usually just when you're not around. I think it knows your voice, and your touch, and gets upset when you're not here." He looked at me with the biggest smile on his face, and in his eyes. "Really, you think he knows me?" I looked at him quizzically. "He?" I asked. He shrugged. "I feel like it's a he." I smiled. "Did you know that whatever the father thinks the gender of the baby is, it has a 75% chance of being correct?" He smiled even more.

Fang's POV

It was the best feeling in the world, having the two most important things to you in the world in the same place. I love to feel the baby kicking, it makes me so happy to think that the love of my life was carrying the most important thing I could ever create. In a way, it makes me jealous of Max, that she always gets to feel every kick and every movement. But I also feel sorry for her because I know she always sick and in a lot of pain, even if she does put on a brave face about it. It is the worst thing in the world to wake up and have to see her throwing up in the bathroom. I don't even mind when at night, she keeps me up because the baby is kicking my back, or my stomach, or anywhere, because I know that inside her it hurts even more. The diet is really annoying to her to, because she can't eat a lot of the food I know she really wants to, but it doesn't matter because she can't keep anything down anyway.

I looked at Max rocking back and forth and back and forth, and I felt the baby pound really hard into the center of my palm. She grunted and opened her eyes. She was going to make such a good mother.

Max's POV

I probably sat there for 3 hours and watched Fang smile and laugh. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning. It was the best medicine of all, watching my husband laugh. I sighed and closed my eyes. Just then, the front door burst open and Ella came crashing in with her enormous belly and a wide eyed Iggy with his hands in his pockets in tow. She had a huge smile. "Guess what Max?" she squealed. I raised an eyebrow. "So, we went to the doctors today for a check-up," she grabbed Iggy's arm. "And guess what? We are having TWINS!" "Twins…" Iggy whispered, obviously rather stunned about the news. I smiled. "That's great El. Fang why don't you and Iggy go do something in the den?" Iggy mouthed thank you to me, and Ella shot him a look. Fang reluctantly removed his hand and grabbed Iggy's shoulder and they walked out as Ella took the rocking chair next to me.

"So, Max, how've you been, you look sick." I smiled weakly. "I am. But that's okay, I'm better than I was this morning. That really is great you know, about the twins." Ella swelled with pride then got a look of all seriousness. "Except, that's twice the amount of everything we need, which means double the cost, and I'm just not sure we can afford that right now. You know, we just finished paying off the house and so that will help, but Max, I don't want Iggy to have to work more, he's already hardly home as it is. I guess I'll just have to go back to full time." She sighed and leaned back. I looked at her concerned. "Ella, you are seven, almost eight, months pregnant, you shouldn't be working at all." She looked at me and sighed again. "I know, but there are just so many bills, and we were saving up so I can go back to school but with two kids Max I don't think that will happen." I nodded. "Max, I don't think Iggy's happy. I didn't even know if he wanted a baby or not, and now that its twins…" she looked at me. "What about Fang, is he happy?" I nodded again. "Yes, I think he was nervous at first but now I know all he thinks about is the baby. He always puts his hand on my stomach whenever he can, and I'm pretty sure he almost cried when I told him we were going to wait until it was born to find out the gender." She laughed.

Fang's POV

I brought Iggy downstairs which was technically a basement, but we had added carpet, couches, a huge TV, a whole bunch of lights, a pool table, and a bar so it was basically where we spent all of our time before Max became pregnant and it became difficult for her to go up and down stairs. So in the last few months, it had turned into me and Iggy's man cave because the girls couldn't walk down here easily.

"What'll you have Ig?" I asked standing behind the bar. "The usual, Fang. But double it." He sighed. I laughed and poured him his drink and sat down next to him. "Seems like everything is doubled these days, huh?" I chuckled to myself. "Don't remind me." He muttered. "Not happy about the news I take it?" I looked at him. "No, it's not that, It's just, I don't know…" he muttered. There was a silence. "Does Ella ever let you feel the baby kick?" I asked looking down at my feet. He nodded. "No, I'm not very involved with the pregnancy." He answered. I smiled, "Well then that's the problem Ig!" He raised an eyebrow. "Why? feeling her stomach feels kind of, just, gross." I nodded "No, Iggy! It is the best feeling in the world! Trust me, I wasn't really involved until Max told me to feel it. Once you feel the baby, or in your case, bab_ies_, kick that's all you'll ever be able to think about." I grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So no one actually asked me to continue but I decided I will just because this is so adorable I feel like it deserves to be continued. Reviews! Oh also, fair warning, I might be switching POV's a lot. Another thing, Iggy is not completely blind in this story because I want him to at least have some inkling of what his baby looks like. But he will be mostly blind. Sorry to all of those people who like Iggy to see nothing but black.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**Chapter Two**

**Max's POV**

"What do you think Max?" Ella held up some clothes.

"Um, I think they're both fine." I looked at Fang. He smiled and took my hand.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll just get them both then." She threw them in the cart along with a bunch of other stuff. I started walking when Fang whispered in my ear "Thank you for this, I know it's not really your thing."

I looked at him. "What, having a baby, or shopping?"

He laughed. "Both, I guess." We had completed our shopping a week or so ago, but since Ella found out that she needed nearly twice everything that she already had, here we were, at the store again.

**Ella's POV**

I walked, or should I say waddled up and down the aisles, trying to remember what I needed to get and what I already had. Can I just say that when you are 8 months pregnant, walking absolutely sucks. I hated the walking factor, but I think one of the worst parts of having twins is that none of your clothes fit you. At all. I am normally always under 115lbs but now I'm probably bordering 129 or 130. And since I'm not really that tall, I look HUGE. Oh well, at least I'm not sick all the time like Max is.

**Iggy's POV **

I walked with Ella through the store. She asked me every once in a while what I thought, but usually she just asked Max, so I pushed the cart. Ya, leave it to the mostly blind guy to push the cart.

Fang had been right, feeling my children kick inside Ella had been amazing, but trust me, I can still think about other things. Like how in the world I'm going to be able to support 4 people. I guess once Ella has the kids she could go back to work, but still, that could be a while, and she may want to wait until they start school and- wait. That is a thought I can NOT think of right now. Way too far off.

Ella looked at me. "Are you o- oh gosh- ooo." She started crumpling up on the ground.

"Ella!" I screamed. I picked her up and turned around to Fang and Max. "Help, what do I do?" Max and Fang looked at each other and then Max looked at the crying Ella in my arms.

"I think it's just contractions, they'll go away after a while."

I looked at her. "So, what can I do?"

"Ig, you can't DO anything. You just have to wait until they pass."

"No, can't she take like Tylenol or something?" I pleaded with Max. I don't really know why, I knew she couldn't make them disappear or anything.

"Well, I don't know, but they usually don't last long enough for Tylenol to help any." I looked at her with my teeth gritted.

"Come on, let's go home." Fang said. We walked out to the car. Me and Ella were in the back and Fang and Max were in the front with Fang driving. They drove us home and dropped us off.

**Fangs POV**

I looked at Max sleeping as I brushed my teeth. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She stood up and walked over to me, her finger coming up to my mouth and wiping away a drool line of tooth paste off my chin. We started laughing and I walked back into the bathroom and spit out the tooth paste. When I walked back into our room, Max was standing there looking at me. I walked up and put my arms around her. She smiled again.

"Well, you're awfully smiley tonight." I kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, I guess I just keep thinking about how happy I'll be when the baby is here." She smiled again. I smiled back at her.

"What are you talking about, the baby is right here." I put my hand her stomach.

"No, like here, in our arms." We both smiled again.

**I am so sorry that it was so short but I might just do a lot of short chapters. But I don't know yet…Review and tell me what you think! And also what genders you want the babies to be.**


	3. The return of Nudge

**A/N: Hello my faithful story readers! I've gotten a lot of really positive reviews, which I can't thank you enough for! And also because you guys are participating, yay! Thank you especially to those who told me what gender they wanted the baby to be. You guys ROCK! Also, to clear up any confusion or unhappiness in the biology department, when Max said "contractions" she was referring to Braxton Hicks contractions not actual labor contractions. If you don't know what the heck that is, (like I did when I was still innocent and I HADN'T been filled in completely on my cousins pregnancy…AKA why the heck I'm even writing this…) it's like false labor. Did that help without getting way too personal? I hope…Thanks again and review!**

**Also I was asked to give some overall story details: They are about 22 or 23, Ella and Iggy are married and Fang and Max are aswell. They do not have wings. (Originally in my head they did but then I didn't know if that was possible so I just made them 100% human. I love the wings too guys!) Iggy works as a pyrotechnic (no I did not make that up, google it.), Ella is a school teacher, Fang is a engineer or something like that. Max was a phycial therapist, but quite possibly I'm going to make her a stay at home mom. Possibly Ella as well. But I don't know yet so don't hold anything against me. Or kill me with a light saber… (I'm looking at YOU TheHandWeWereDealt…jk jk shes great guys I highly recommend her stories!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

"Max, guess what?"

"What, Ella?"

"I'm having a boy!"

"That's great Ella, you're having boys-"

"No Max, I'm also having a girl!"

"What?"

"That's right, I'm having one of each!" I hugged Ella. That really was great for her. That makes me wonder what I'm going to have.

"So, Max, what are you and Fang having?" She looked at me with a very earnest look on her face.

"Well, we decided that we were going to wait." I kind of mumbled out I her direction.

"Wait for what?" I swear sometimes she could be so…not listening.

"We are going to wait to find out what the gender of the baby will be Ella." She looked at me again.

"But Max, how on Earth are you going to know what to name your baby if you don't even know the gender!"

"I think we are just going to come up with names we like for both genders." I went back to flipping through channels.

Iggy walked in and kissed Ella on the cheek. "Hey Ella."

"Hey Iggy. How was work?"

Iggy walked into the kitchen. "Eh, it was fine. How was your day at home?"

"Fine. Max only threw up twice."

"Oh did you now?" Fang walked into the doorway.

"Yup." I smiled and kissed him.

"And how's the baby?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded. "Perfect. How are you?"

He nodded. "Nervous." I looked at him and he gave me a lopsided smile.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. "_Hey Max, I'm home from my trip to Paris so I'm coming over. Bye."_

I smiled. "Nudge called, she's on her way over."

Right then she burst in the door. "HEYO PREGO BUDDIES!"

"Hey Nudge" we all responded.

"Well, first I would like to say, that you are not alone."

"What the heck are you talking about Nudge." Ella raised an eyebrow.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed. Ella screamed too and jumped up and hugged her.

"That's so great Nudge! When did you find out!?" Ella squealed.

"Well I'm just 5 weeks so I'm not very far along yet… but I found out 3 days ago, but Ella I didn't want to tell you guys over the phone I needed to see your guy's faces!"

"That's great Nudge, except please tell me your boyfriend is the father…" I stated, trying really hard to fight a smile.

"Nope." She was still smiling. Me and Fang's jaw dropped and we looked at each other, then back at her.

"What do you mean "Nope."?" I had my hands on my hips now and I could almost feel the anger boiling up inside me.

"My _husbands_ the father." She smiled even more now. Me and Ella's jaws dropped once again.

"Well, you two should shut your mouths, or you're going to start catching flies."

**I am so sorry this so short and weird! But it's hard for me to figure out where to go next with this story, but I decided I am NOT going to abandon it yet: I will power through! Thank you so much and REVIEW PLEASE! Trust me, it will make life a lot easier for the both of us…**


End file.
